


[ALBUM] Ding-a-ling-a-ring-a-ling

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Album Series [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: 8tracks, M/M, Music Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding DingDing Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding DingDing Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding DingDing Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding DingDing Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding





	[ALBUM] Ding-a-ling-a-ring-a-ling

**Author's Note:**

> A special remix for Lex Luthor in prison

[>>>> [LISTEN] 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/momosansovino/ding-a-ling-a-ring-a-ling)


End file.
